Un traje negro
by adrySOE
Summary: A la mañana siguiente Kyoko se levanto con las ojeras aún más pronunciadas que durante la madrugada y algo más que no encajaba en el rostro mañanero de una persona desvelada, un gran gran sonrojo en su rostro, Definitivamente…con lo que se había obsesionado, y lo que había descubierto durante la madrugada…esas cosas no le hacían bien si las ponían juntas


**Holaaaa, este one-shot va especialmente dedicado a Jhio mi querida amiga a distancia por su cumpleaños, querida espero que te guste, y acá te dejo la canción de la que hablo por si no sabes cuál es. Ojala y cumplas muchos más y me sigas teniendo paciencia con mis tardías actualizaciones.**

 **Un traje negro**

¿Qué hora era? Kyoko miro hacia la parte inferior de la pantalla, notando que estaban por ser la 1 de la madrugada, no podía negar que estaba loca, la última semana había descubierto a una famosa boyband coreana, bueno, no solo hace una semana, de hecho desde hace años atrás sabia de ella y de su buen nombre en la música, solo que en ese tiempo tenia ojos para Shoutaro y solo para él, puaj ¿Kyoko en que estabas pensando?, pensó para sí misma viendo la magnificencia de la boyband que bailaba poderosamente. Recientemente había salido su último álbum después de dos años de inactividad como banda, pensó que definitivamente lo suyo eran los hombres mayores que ella, y si no lo creen miren su enamoramiento hacia Ren. En solo unos días ya había investigado casi todo sobre la banda, toda esa información recopilada desde hacía más de una década y ahora se encontraba mirando cada video musical que el grupo había sacado, de Twins a Marry U, de U a Bomanama, de A-cha a , no entendía nada pero igual le gustaban y de todas formas siempre existían los videos subtitulados. Siguió reproduciendo todos y cada uno de los videos hasta llegar a los más recientes que eran One more chance y Black suit, y por Dios casi le da un paro cardiaco por este último, pues al ver la letra en Japonés, su rostro había adquirido un fuerte color Carmín.

-cre-creo que buscare otra cosa con que distraerme- dijo para sí misma al mismo tiempo que cerraba la pestaña en la que se encontraba, dejando ver una lista de películas y series tanto nacionales como internacionales en las que su querido y auto proclamado padre había trabajado. Miro una vez más la hora y se dio cuenta que ya eran las tres de la madrugada, por un segundo se preocupó pero luego recordó que no tenía ningún compromiso para ese día, así que escogió una película en la que había actuado Kuu cuando aún era un veinteañero. Mientras veía la película con grandes ojeras en su rostro debido al desvelo, no pudo evitar pensar en la similitud de Kuu con Ren, ¿sería posible que estarían relacionados por sangre y no lo supieran? Casos se habían dado así que era muy probable, ¿tal vez por medio de un primo lejano?, Kyoko puso pausa a la película, se dirigió a los respectivos perfiles que la agencia tenia de los dos hombres y comenzó a comparar sus fotos, la similitud estaba muy presente, demasiado diría ella, así que decidió buscar en sitios externos a los de la agencia para ver si encontraba alguna otra información.

-veamos…Kuu Hizuri, Actor de ascendencia japonesa y estadounidense, estado civil…casado, familia…padres…esposa e hijo, Juliet y Kuon…- al leer el nombre de este último a Kyoko comenzó a picarle la curiosidad, ya había escuchado de él pero nunca había visto una foto ni su información personal a parte de su nombre y padres. Sin pensar más pulso el nombre del chico que llevaba a una página completamente en inglés- Kuon hizuri…chico Americano de ascendencia Japonesa, Estadounidense y Rusa, familia…abuelos, padres….eso ya lo leí, a ver…¿relaciones?... ex novias…Miranda, Lorraine…rayos y la lista se extiende, ja y yo le decía playboy a Tsuruga-san, ¿cuantos años tenía este chico cuando eso?, eso no pudo ser reciente porque por lo que entendí de Kuu otou-san a él…le paso algo- dijo esto último algo triste y luego sacudió su cabeza para apartar los malos pensamientos- Actuó en algunas series y películas desde muy temprana edad, comenzó a presentar conducta violenta desde los primeros años de su adolescencia, otras fuentes indican que sufrió de bullyng por parte de compañeros de reparto…. ¿qué?...fue despedido de múltiples grabaciones….estado actual… ¿desconocido? Desapareció a la edad de 15 años…sus padres Kuu y Juliet no han dado razón de el en los últimos 7 años, pero afirman que su hijo esta bien…- termino de leer Kyoko que se encontraba en shock, inhalo profundo y observo la parte de la página en la que decía fotos, le dio clic y espero a que cargaran.

Una por una las imágenes fueron apareciendo y ella observaba atónita, sin poder emitir ningún sonido diferente al de un suspiro, ya había llegado a una conclusión y definitivamente necesitaba respuestas, intentaría no armar un escándalo…estaba bien…él tuvo una vida difícil, intentaría no tocar puntos hirientes pero ella requería una explicación por parte de él, con las ojeras marcadas en su rostro, con los ojos levemente cristalizados cerro la laptop y se paró en busca de su monedero para tomar a Corn, salió al balcón y alzo la piedra para ver como cambiaba de color con el reflejo de la luz lunar, sintiendo como su corazón se calmaba un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Kyoko se levanta despeinada, con las ojeras aún más pronunciadas que durante la madrugada y algo más que no encajaba en el rostro mañanero de una persona desvelada, un gran gran sonrojo en su rostro, ¿Qué diablos había sido ese sueño? ¿Porque? la situación era muy crítica como para que su cerebro estuviera liberando sueños de ese tipo… ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? Definitivamente…con lo que se había obsesionado, y lo que había descubierto durante la madrugada…esas cosas no le hacían bien si las ponían juntas, ahora con qué cara le iba a pedir explicaciones a Ren o mejor dicho a Kuon.

En ese raro sueño ella se encontraba en el último video musical que escucho la noche anterior, todo raro…muy raro y la cosa se puso peor(¿o mejor?) cuando de la nada junto a los integrantes aparecieron Ren y Kuon, ambos cantando hacia ella, ¿la quería y no lo negaba? Esperando una oportunidad para cautivarla, luego misteriosamente ambos se fusionaron dejando ver a una sola persona, que era Kuon. Kyoko palmeo sus mejillas para tratar de olvidar ese extraño sueño, decidida a ir a hablar con Ren para aclarar todo. Cuando llego la noche se despidió de los dueños del Darumaya y partió con Rumbo al apartamento de Ren, por lo que sabía ese día llegaría temprano del trabajo, así que podría hablar con el libremente. Al llegar el guardia le dio libre acceso y la saludo con una sonrisa al ver como hacia la reverencia.

Kyoko se encontraba frente a la puerta de Ren, debatiéndose entre tocar o no tocar, hasta que finalmente tomo valor y toco la puerta que fue abierta en cuestión de segundos.

-Mogami-san- dijo Ren sorprendido- ¿Qué te trae por acá?- dijo dando su sonrisa mata demonios, pero Kyoko no se percató de esto ya que estaba ocupada viendo otra cosa con la cara muy roja.

-Bla-Black Suit- dijo en un susurro, definitivamente el destino jugaba sucio con ella, pues allí estaba él, con quien se suponía que debía tener una seria conversación…vistiendo un traje negro… _¿en serio universo? Trágame tierra-_ pensó Kyoko con vergüenza al recordar su sueño.

-¿dijiste algo Mogami-san?- dijo Ren expectante

-ah..ammm yo quería...y-yo sé…

-¿Qué sucede?

-amm, bueno…se te ven las raíces!- soltó Kyoko en un impulso y luego palmeo su frente.

-¿ah?.

-buenoo….- dijo y de pronto tomo a Ren del brazo para llevarlo dentro del apartamento- ¡k-Kuon t-tienes que darme explicaciones falso peli castaño! Y quítate los lentes de contacto- dijo Kyoko cerrando los ojos con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, condenado sueño que no dejaba verlo a la cara sin vergüenza.

-lo sabes…..- dijo Kuon con los ojos como platos.

 **Una vez más…Jhio espero que te gustara este fic y probablemente no tengan sentido varias partes :'v**

 **De pie…Reverencia… ¡AYE SIR!**


End file.
